Magic
by putriiWF
Summary: Park Jimin yang tidak peka atau tidak pernah mengerti kode? sehingga membuat Yoongi selalu marah atas tingkahnhya itu. gak bisa bikin summary, langsung baca deh FFN YOONMIN / MINYOON ALL MEMBER BANGTAN.


**MAGIC**

 **Cast : Park Jimi x Min Yoongi**

 **And All member**

 **Happy Reading~**

Untuk ke sekian kalinya lagi Yoongi menghentakan kaki mungilnya dengan kesal. Ya setelah hampir setengah jam menunggu di luar gedung Bighit Entertainment itu Jimin masih belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya, Yoongi benci menunggu dan Jimin tau akan hal itu. Tetapi kekasih childishnya itu kenapa masih membiarkan dirinya menunggu? Dasar Jimin pabbo! Yoongi terus saja menggerutu selama hampir menunggu kekasihnya, bahkan ucapan dan sumpah serapah sudah keluar dari bibil mungil miliknya. Yoongi tidak pernah tau lagi sihir apa yang di pakai oleh kekasihnya Jimin sehingga, membuatnya seringkali memaafkan kekasihnya meski sudah seringkali melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Tapi Yoongi akui ia tidak pernah marah justru malah sebaliknya, Jimin selalu membuatnya terhipnotis hanya dengan mata bak bulan sabitnya dan kata-kata manjanya terhadap Yoongi. Yoongi yakin itu adalah sihir terkuat yang sering Jimin lakukan padanya sehingga Yonngi langsung memaafkannya dengan senang hati. Yoongi melirik iphone yang sudah di genggamnya sejak tadi menunggu kekasihnya, bisa di lihat sekarang Yoongi sudah hampir satu jam menunggu Jimin tapi kemana perginya kekasihnya itu. Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan, cuaca di kota seoul hari ini cukup panas mengingat sudah masuk musim panas dan tadi member BTS baru saja menyelesaikan latihannya. Yoongi mulai menatap langit-langit ketika retina matanya menagkap sinar matahari yang membuat matanya sedikit terganggu, oleh sengatnya sinar matahari yang begitu menyengat hari ini. Bersyukur sekali Yoongi hari ini untung ia hanya memakai kaos putih andalannya dan celana hitam yang sering ia gunakan ketika latihan, Yoongi mengipas-ngipasi dirinya dan terus menatap layar iphonenya. Jimin bahkan tidak mengirimnya pesan sama sekali, dasar Jimin bodoh! Liat saja nanti, akan kupukul kepalanya itu!

Yoongi menoleh ketika pintu berwarna hitam yang menjadi satu-satunya pintuk masuk ke gedung BigHit Entertaiment itu terbuka.

"Hyung, sedang apa kau di situ?"

Yoongi melihatnya itu Rapmon yang baru keluar dari gedung dan membawa botol air minum di tangannya.

"Menunggu Jimin?" tukas Rapmon yang mencoba menebak.

"Ya" jawab Yoongi ketus dan mengipasi tubuhnya karena kepanasan.

"Hyung kenapa menunggu di luar? Cuaca kan sangat panas. Lagi pula Jimin masih latihan." jawab Rapmon yang mencoba menjelaskan ke beradaan Jimin di dalam gedung.

Yoongi hanya melewati Rapmon dan kembali masuk dengan tampang cemberutnya, bahkan jika Jimin tidak melihatnya sekalipun hanya akan tersenyum karena Yoongi ketika cemberut itu sangat lucu di matanya.

"Mau kencan saja kenapa harus mengumpat-ngumpat." desis Rapmon dan

berjalan menuju van yang sudah terparkir indah sejak tadi di depan gedung.

 **BRAKK!**

Yoongi membuka pintu ruangan dance dengan sangat keras, hingga membuat beberapa satu membernya kaget bukan main tak terkeculi Jimin yang masih asik latihan dance dengan menggunakan headset. Beberapa member yang melihatnya hanya saling bertatapan dan mengatakan "apa yang terjadi dengan Yoongi hyung?" itulah yang ada di pikiran member BTS. Yoongi menghampiri Jimin dan melempar tas jinjingnya terhadap kekasih bodohnya itu.

"YAKKK!" teriak Jimin dan menoleh ke sumber yang melempar tas seenak jidatnya itu terhadapnya.

Yoongi hanya terdiam dengan keringat yang bercucuran di dahinya karena menunggu kekasihnya itu sejak tadi di luar gedung. Yoongi sudah mengepalkan tangannya dengan mata memereh menahan amarah atas perbuatan kekasih bodohnya itu yang kelewat tidak peka.

"YAKK PARK JIMIN! AKU SUDAH MENUNGGUMU SELAMA BERJAM-JAM TAPI KAU MALAH ASIK-ASIKAN DI SINI! KAU TIDAK TAU BETAPA TERIKNYA MATAHARI DI LUAR? DASAR PABBO! AKU HAMPIR GILA DI BUAT MENUNGGU, KAU TAU AKU TIDAK SUKA MENUNGGU! KENAPA KAU SELALU MEMBIARKAN AKU MENUNGGUMU, HAH!" teriak Yoongi mengeluarkan semua isi unek-uneknya sejak tadi.

Semua member di buat melongo oleh teriakan Yoongi yang melengking bahkan Jin dan Taehyung sudah menutup kupingnya dengan teriakan Yoongi.

"Jimin kalau begitu kami pulang lebih awal ke drom ya, sampai nanti!" Jhope dengan cepat mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Jungkook dan Jin bahkan sudah mengikuti jejak Jhope dan Taehyung justru tetap dalam posisi yang menutup kuping seperti melihat adegan drama dalam film-film, di layar televisi. Melihat semua member sudah pergi Taehyung langsung keluar juga sebelum dapet amukan maut dari Hyung tertuanya itu setelah Jin.

"Jimin semangaattt!" teriak Taehyung dari balik pintu, yang teriakannya masih dapat di dengar sepasang kekasih yang masih di posisi yang sama saling berhadapan.

Yoongi hanya terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya, rasanya tenaganya sudah habis hanya karena kekasihnya itu. Bahkan kencan yang sudah di rencanakan sejak awal oleh keduanya sirna sudah, meninggalkan sisa harapan-harapan kecil di hati Yoongi. Rasanya Yoongi ingin menangis saja kalau sudah begini bahkan Yoongi tidak tau harus berbuat apalagi, Yoongi ingin berteriak tapi suara dan badannya seperti berkata lain. Jimin perlahan menghampiri kekasihnya dan memeluk erat dengan penuh kasih sayang, ini semua salah Jimin dan Jimin menyadari itu. Kekasih tercintanya pasti sangat lelah menunggu di luar dan bodohnya Jimin yang memang pelupa selalu saja membuat kencan entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya selalu gagal. Dan berakhir dengan Yoongi yang pasti akan marah atau berteriak-teriak atau bahkan bisa mendiamkan dirinya selama seminggu penuh. Untuk yang mendiamkan selama semiggu penuh Jimin bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan lagi, bagaimana nasibnya tersiksa kala itu hanya karena seorang Min Yoongi memikirkannya saja sudah membuat seorang Park Jimin meringis ketakutan.

"Hikss…Hikss Aku mmau pulang!" suara isak tangis Yoongi membuat bahu kecil yang berada dalam dekapan Jimin itu bergetar.

Jimin benar-benar bodoh sekarang, bagaimana tidak? Jimin sudah membiarkan kekasihnya untuk menunggunya di depan gedung dan mengatakan akan segera kembali. Tetapi yang terjadi Jimin justru membuat kekasihnya menunggu dengan cuaca terik dan baju serta wajah milik kekasihnya di banjiri keringat, Jimin memang kekasih yang tidak berguna. Sekarang kekasih tercintanya memintanya untuk pulang dan terus saja menangis dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Hyung maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menunggu. Maaf." sesal Jimin memeluk kekasihnya semakin erat.

"Aku benci Park Jimin!" dengan suara parau.

"Aku bahkan mencintaimu hyung, lebih dari apapun."

"Park Jimin bodoh! Aku benci Park Jimin! Aku benci Park Jimin yang tidak peka! Park Jimin yang selalu lupa dengan janjinya!" teriak Yoongi yang meronta hebat dalam pelukan Jimin.

Jimin menarik wajah Yoongi untuk menatap matanya, isak tangis dan lelehan jejak air mata masih tertinggal di pipi mulus Yoongi. Jimin menatap mata Yoongi meskipun sang empu masih menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"Lihat aku sekarang hyung."

"Aku tidak mau!" jawab Yoongi ketus.

"Hyung tatap mataku sekarang juga."

Jimin menarik paksa Yoongi untuk menatap matanya langsung, Yoongi perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dengan sisa-sisa bekas air mata yang masih terlihat jelas oleh pandangan Jimin. Jimin menghapus jejak-jejak air mata itu dengan perlahan dan menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan sedih. Tatapan itu tatapan yang selalu membuat Yoongi terhipnotis dan Yoongi merasakan debaran itu selalu datang ketika Jimin menatapnya dengan begitu intens seperti yang di lakukannya saat ini.

"Ulangi sekali lagi hyung kata-kata yang kau sebut benci terhadapku." tegas Jimin dan terus merengkuh pinggang milik Yoongi agar semakin mendekat.

Yoongi hanya terdiam dengan seribu bahasa karena di tatap begitu intens, bahkan jarak Jimin begitu dekat dengannya. Debaran hati Yoongi semakin tidak karauan saat ini, Yoongi hanya mencoba menutupi rona merah yang kini sudah menjelajar di seluruh pipinya, dan Yoongi tidak ingin Jimin tau akan hal ini. Ya meskipun seorang Park Jimin tau bahwa semburat merah itu akan terus menghiasi wajah kekasihnya hanya karena dirinya.

"Hyung aku memang bodoh." Jimin menyatukan dahi keduanya

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membenci seorang Min Yoongi." Jimin kembali menyatukan hidung keduanya.

"Aku memang tidak pernah peka dan selalu pelupa, tapi aku berjanji akan selalu berusaha untuk menjadi seorang kekasih Min Yoongi yang bisa di banggakan."

Jimin bisa merasakan deru nafas Yoongi yang menghangat dan memejamkan matanya. Jimin menutup jarak di antara keduanya dengan ciuman hangat di bibir mungil milik seorang Min Yoongi, hanya menempelkan saja, tidak ada lumatan atau bahkan nafsu dalam ciuman tulus seorang Park Jimin. Jimin menyalurkan setiap cintanya dengan menyatukan bibir keduanya begitu lama, Yoongi hanya menikmati setiap sentuhan Jimin ia akui sentuhan Jimin membuat hatinya menghangat dan Yoongi seperti tersihir lagi oleh sikap lembut kekasihnya itu. Jimin mengelus rambut dan pundak Yoongi ketika tautan itu terlepas dan menatap seorang Min Yoongi dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Kau tau hyung, aku tidak pernah mencintai seseorang seperti ini. bahkan kau selalu bisa membuat seorang Park Jimin tunduk tehadap Min Yoongi seorang."

Yoongi mengerejapkan matanya berulang-ulang dan mendengar setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir kissbell milik kekasih tercintanya. Jimin mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh bahkan ketika Yoongi mencari ke bohongan sekalipun dalam mata sabitnya itu tidak ada sama sekali. Yoongi hanya tertunduk malu dan tesrsenyum simpul.

"Hyung saranghae, jeongmal saranghae." Jimin kembali menyatukan dahi dan hidungnya kembali.

"Nado saranghae, Park Jimin." ucap Yoongi dengan malu-malu.

Jimin dan Yoongi masih dalam posisi yang sama menyatukan dahi dan hidung keduanya, dengan posisi yang saling memeluk. Pada akhirnya cinta akan selalu berlabuh di hati yang sama, hati yang tak akan pernah bisa berbohong, dan hati yang tak bisa ingkar. Dan keduanya kini melakukan kencan pertama mereka di ruangan dance, setelah sebelumnya mereka selalu sibuk dan acara kencan mereka akan selalu gagal. Tapi apapun itu Yoongi begitu sangat bahagia, bahagia ketika Jimin selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan membuat Yoongi selalu tersihir oleh setiap cinta yang di berikan Jimin terhadapnya.

END

Ini FFN debut pertama author, mohon bantuannya yaa heheh~ sebenarnya udah sempet update di blog hehehe. Jadi di upload lagi deh di sini.

Review bowbowbow~

Anneyong….


End file.
